gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sealedsoul
Welcome Please make a short entry in your user page to let us know of your plans for editing. - ValiantHeart (talk) , ' :I'm working on a Mecha community. Contact me if you are interested to join a pool of Mecha, especially Gundam, fans. - ValiantHeart (talk) , ' Please stop creating new pages I hope you bothered to read our Manual of Style. It is a convention to use hypenation to denote ship classes, eg. Aegis-class cruisers. We have a certain standard to adhere to. Please revert the changes or I would do a rollback back to the last good version, which would delete any changes you made to the articles. - ValiantHeart (talk) , ' Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I saw your conversation about wanting to be an admin for this wiki. Are you still interested in this? It looks like you've been a very consistent contributor here for awhile, and I agree with you that the wiki works better with an active admin. In addition to being able to delete pages and block vandals, admins need to welcome new users to the community and encourage anonymous editors to log in. This sort of personal interaction is a great way to keep visitors coming back... and make it clear that the wiki is looked after. So I'd really like to know that you will do that for this wiki. Let me know what you think on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 02:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Great! I'm glad you're still interested in doing this. I'll make you an admin - I've seen what you've been doing here and I think you will do a great job with the content side of things. But I also need you to agree to do the welcomes for new users. There's a template Template:Welcome here, so it's really easy to do. Can you do that? -- Wendy (talk) 18:03, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :And yes, you can always feel free to ask me questions and I'll try to help :) -- Wendy (talk) 20:40, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Can you fill in the minor characters? Dude, how's it going? College is starting up soon so I'm not sure when i'm going to have the chance to update character profiles for Gundam 00. Currently, the last needed to be updated is Sergei Smirnov and Soma Peiris. Think you can fill in the history blanks or you want to focus your attention to other things? I'm going perform a sweep over the major characters because I've seen typos here and there, going to clean them up asap. Hope you been well man, take care. Wasabi 06:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Yea i had/have exams on so i wont add anything right now, but yea ill probably get them done later when i have time. Ill try and get them done later so yea. not much else to say so yea ill get them done !Sealedsoul 06:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) About the Administrator role Not sure did you get my message, but just in case you didn't...I could go either way about the administrator thing, but I'll be busy in the following year so i'm not sure when i'm going to have the time to delegate such things. Apparently Eherogundam seems to be a far greater "busy bee" than me. I haven't seen such an active editor since between you and me for a long time. Hope things are going well with you man, take care. Wasabi 04:04, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Gundam Semantics I've started a small interesting discussion at Forum:Gundam Semantics you might want to take a look at it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk|local) Aug 18, 2008 @ 03:13 (UTC) :Almost ready to start using semantics on this wikia, comment on the Forum:Gundam Semantics would be appreciated. Simant 01:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Can you add pics of characters? Hey, how's it going? I was wondering could you help add in pics of the characters of Gundam 00 or at least know another editor on wikia that's up for it? Dude, i should be so studying but everything is just putting me to sleep. Anyway, take care man. Wasabi 06:50, 4 October 2008 (UTC) sitenotice Hi, I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I wanted to let your community know about a giveaway on Terminator Wiki to win tickets to a screening of the new Terminator movie. If it's okay with you, I'd like to put a link in your sitenotice to help bring it some attention. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! 05:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) About Your Offer I'm interested in your project, but what will I be doing in particular? If you tell me in higher detail (responsibilities?; benefits?), I'll give it serious consideration. Right now, got finals and need to find a job after the semester ends. I'm still not done with the additions with 00 Gundam, a lot of the profiles still need serious grammar and info corrections. After that, I'll be busy with my personal literary project in between other responsibilities. We'll talk more in the future, for now, I won't be available until near the end of May. Keep in touch. Wasabi 00:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Gundam 00, and any future Gundam series. Hello Sealedsoul, I'm Black Kyrios, if there is any way that I can be of assistance to you and the Gundam Wiki community let me know. I would really like to help in the production of any new Gundam/Mobile Suit pages. If in the future there is a new series let me know if there is any thing you'd need. Also if you need editing on any mobile suit page, including Gundams, let me know. Allelujah, in my opinion, is the best pilot to date. Improvement drive Well since I can't modify the front page, I was wondering if you would set stuff that already exists like RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel, or ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame etc., to the improvement drive. Thanks. Simant 22:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *Poke* *Poke* *Prod* If you guys (admins) don't want to do anything thats fine, but at least put the wikia up for adoption then. Simant 17:33, October 30, 2009 (UTC) page layout I tried to put in a new pic. but it won't show up in the same place the old one was, canyou help?? Raikami2000 02:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) About the main page Hi there! I was wondering when are you (the admins) going to update the Main Page. When you do so, please refer here so you can correrct the ''quoting syntax mistakes. If you need any help with the improvement/proofreading of the Main Page, be sure to leave a message at my talk page, I'd be more than glad to help. Marcos Taracena 06:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC)